


Crossing the Line

by riverava



Series: Crossing the Line [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverava/pseuds/riverava
Summary: What happens when the arcobaleno finally cross the line and Skull can't take it anymore?





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

How could things have gotten to the point of no return? Skull had always thought that no matter what happened things would be alright. He desperately believed that as long as he was with his loved ones and did everything in his power to protect them that they would always extended their forgiveness. So the question that clouded and surrounded his mind was how could things have gotten to the point of no return?

He figured it all started with Luce's betrayal. If it weren't for that sticky situation he wouldn't have had to keep this ridiculous charade that had fooled the rest of the arcobaleno for decades. It honestly made him wonder how Checkerface could declare that they were the best of the best. However, all he had to do was feel the strong and pure flame each one of them had and it wasn't really a mystery anymore.

Regardless, he still had the question of what mistake he committed in his long life that caused him the need to run from those he considered his own. Even in the depths of his memory he had naïvely believed that the bond that they had finally been able to forge was the most important thing but, that apparently had only been important to him. Everyone else seemed to think that his secrets and the unforgivable deeds he committed to keep them safe for his past labeled him as a traitor.

Skull should have known this would happen but deep down he had a bit of hope that they would allow him to be open and explain everything. The problem be realized was that they were so blinded by the betrayal that Luce committed that they could not handle another within their ranks. However, in all honestly it was he who was betrayed by them. This time they went to far and they finally broke that fake persona that he had kept up for years. They who he considered family were now his worst enemies. They had destroyed the fragile bond that had held every real bond that held them together to tear apart into oblivion.

If they wanted a war so be it but, they would be in for a surprise because it wasn't the weakest arcobaleno that was coming for them but, the warrior that he had locked that would hunt them down and show them the real reason Skull was truly the best of the best and not the weakling they took him for. Skull was coming for them, he was done running and nothing was holding him back anymore.


End file.
